Bare My Skin
by vigilanteGlam
Summary: The past 4 years Mina has been stuck living in Stockton with her son. Trying to save money to get out, she's been perfectly content handling her uncle's dirty work and whatever other jobs her community college degree allowed, until she met Jax Teller. The affair started before Tara's death, but where will it end? Can she save him from himself? Is that even what she wants?
1. This Is Now

**A/N:** So I've been thinking about this story for a while now, but wasn't really sure exactly how to write it. I've tweaked my main character a lot (based on the gorgeous Tatiana Maslany from Orphan Black), and I hope you guys like her and the story. Please review with suggestions or comments. My spelling has never been the best…Enjoy!

 **Bare My Skin**

Ch. 1 – This Is Now

You know that feeling when you're doing something you shouldn't be, but you can't get out of it, and you're just kind of stuck with whatever happens? That's how I was feeling as I tried to blend in with the small crowd at Durbrowski's Funeral Home. Charles (my pseudo uncle twice removed) woke me up at seven and dragged me here. To say I went to Dr. Tara Knowles-Teller's funeral under duress, was the understatement of the year.

The main issue with it was that I'd had sex with her husband. I wish I could say that I didn't know he was married, or even that I was completely obliterated when it happened, but that's not the case. Sure we'd both been wasted a couple of times we'd hooked up, but this whole thing screwed up thing had been going on for months.

Charles had promised he would have work for me if I came to this thing as his date. Even after pointing out multiple times people didn't need a plus one at funerals, and that it would make things even more awkward, his position didn't budge. We had a semi-close relationship since I'd moved back to Stockton, but that didn't mean he still wasn't shady as fuck on certain occasions.

However, he was the closest family my son and I had here, and I obviously wasn't in a place to judge him. So needing whatever shady business he would throw my way I'd gotten dressed in record time.

Helping out over at Collette's I'd overheard Jax would be in county for the rest of week. There wouldn't have been any amount of money or pleading in the world that would have gotten me there if he would have been here too. Walking over to one of the stands holding a large collage of pictures of Tara, Jax, and their kids, I couldn't help a sad smile from forming on my lips. They all looked so happy, even the baby. The Teller's appeared to have been the perfect little family.

My favorite one must have been taken a little while after their second son was born. Jax was holding him close, while the older boy sat on his mother's lap. The couple's faces were turned towards one another, whispering about something. It seemed like they'd forgotten someone was taking a picture at all.

It tore at my heart a little, as I thought about who could kill someone as innocent as Jax's wife? A kids surgeon, and a mother of two…The worst part was the way they did it. Charles, the over-sharer, had described bits and pieces of the story he had picked up on the street. The few details he'd told me were enough to make my stomach turn.

I'm not sure if it was the California heat or my guilt, but the temperature in the room seemed like it had risen. Stepping away from the pictures I looked around for a sign indicating the woman's room. Being there was feeling less and less like a good idea.

Spotting the restroom sign across the room I started to make my way over there. Halfway to my destination I happened to glance into the casket room. Standing on the steps beside it was a little boy. He seemed to be pushing at the lid with all his might. Although I was pretty sure he could never get the top off, it didn't seem right to just walk away.

"Hey buddy," I said lightly, not wanting to scare him. "Whatcha doing?" He turned to face me with biggest, saddest, blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"My mom's in here," he spoke so softly I almost couldn't hear him, and looked down at the floor the whole time. From the pictures outside I could tell that it was Jax's older son. He already looked so much different than in the photo s I'd seen outside. Lonely and defeated was not the look you wanted to see on a a five year old.

"And you want to be able to see her," I said, already knowing the answer. Abel just nodded.

This little boy couldn't be any older than five, so I doubted anyone had explained what actually happened to his mom. From what my uncle said the casket was closed for a reason, what was inside it wasn't a very pretty sight.

"Is it ok if I sit next to you hunny," I asked, sliding onto the step meant for prayer. For a second I was silent, trying to think of something that might comfort him. "My mom died when I was little too. She was really sweet, and kind, and funny…just like your mom was." This got his attention.

"You knew my mommy," he asked stepping a little closer.

"I only met her one time at the hospital, but she fixed me when I was sick." I left out my reasons for being in the St. Thomas E.R., and all of other details that should be edited out for his ears.

"She made you better," I nodded. He looked away for a second before turning back to me. "She always made me feel better, Tommy and daddy too." My heart was breaking for him. I'd been through this before, at nine, and couldn't imagine having to handle it any younger than that.

"It sounds to me like your mommy was an angel, like mine was." This got a bit of a smile from him.

"My grandma says she's up in heaven," he sat down next to me, "but that I won't be able to see her again for a long time."

"Is that why you were trying to open this thing, so you could talk to her again?" Abel stayed silent. "That's not a bad thing you know. I felt like that too. My grandma told me to write a letter for my mom, after she died." He seemed surprised, but I had his full attention. "I told her everything I wanted to say to her, how much I loved her, and missed her, and how good of a mom she was. You probably can't write yet?"

"Only some words," he looked down a little sad. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"That's ok, you could draw her a picture, or have someone else write it for you? Whatever makes you feel"

"Who the hell are you?" Looking up I saw a fierce looking older woman. She was standing in the doorway with her hand on her hip, looking furious. "Abel baby, come here." He stood slowly and cast a glance at me before walking over to her. The woman spoke to a younger guy behind her, and he took Abel's hand and walked away with him.

"I'm sorry about that," I said standing, "he was in here alone and I just thought that" Whatever I was planning on saying flew from my head as a tall, imposing figure that I knew _too well,_ moved behind the woman. Although she had probably wanted to rip me a new asshole, I'd have taken that over even the look on his face any day.

"Mom can you give us a minuet." He spoke not as a question, but an order. She looked surprised to see him there, and then looked back and forth quickly between the both of us. His blue eyes murderous, and never leaving mine.

"Yea baby, let me know if you need me," she walked out with one last glance between the two of us.

Jax slid the partition doors closed without missing a beat. For the second he wasn't turned towards me I tried to figure out how the fuck I would talk my way out of this, but my mind went blank.

"What the fuck are you doing here Mina?" This was not how I had pictured the next time we saw each other going, not that I would ever admit to picturing it at all.

The last time we'd been together was about a week before his wife died. We hooked up like normal, dirty, explosive, and amazing, but then he told me that "this had to end". He wanted to work things out in his marriage, and fix things at home. Jax went on to convey that whatever "this" was wasn't helping. Although I'd been a little surprised, I hadn't expected anything to come of our encounters other than sex. My heart wasn't broken about it or anything, I was just surprised.

"I'm sorry Jax. I saw him in here alone and he looked like he needed someone to"

"My son doesn't need anything from you Mina! What he _needs_ is for the trash and the bad shit to stay the fuck away from him! He's been through enough." Jax Teller was looking at me like I was the nastiest piece of dog shit he'd ever stepped in.

"Jax I came here with someone. I wasn't looking to see you, Collette said you were locked up and I didn't mean to end up talking to Abel it just" This enraged him more.

"You're nothing Mina, get that through your thick fucking head right the fuck now! You and Collette and all the other whores are nothing compared to the woman my wife was! You being here is disrespectful to Tara, to my kids, and to me!" He was shouting at me now, and however thick the doors were I knew they couldn't hold the volume of his voice.

"You know that I would never" I tried to get words in edgewise but he wasn't having it. It stung for him to call me a whore, and compare me to girls at the whorehouse, but in some way I deserved this.

"Whatever happened between us meant nothing. If I catch you around my family again so help me fucking God I will" he yelled, stepping up into my personal space. For the first time since me meeting Jackson Teller I was actually afraid of him.

"I didn't come here to stake a claim on your family," I yelled trying to shut him up, "or whatever insane bullshit you think seem to think I'm up to! I think you at least know me that well Jax."

"I know you're a crazy fucking bitch Mina. You said it yourself… I don't know what the fuck you were thinking coming here, but you have 30 seconds to get the fuck out," he spat. Now I was pissed.

 _You said it yourself._ I heard the words but I couldn't believe that he was throwing that conversation back at me. In a post sex bliss I had opened up to him just the tiniest bit, which had obviously been a mistake. I'd told him how sometimes I felt like a crazy person. Like I was going around doing everything I could for no reason, because no matter what I did to make my life better, my action always seemed to throw me a million steps back. Sometimes giving up seemed so much easier then what my life had become.

"Fuck you Jax," I said with as much venom as I could muster.

Walking to the doors and pulling them open I'd been a little surprised to find not only Charles, but Jax's mom, and a few other funeral patrons quickly stepping back from the door.

"I told you a plus one was a bad idea," I said to my uncle.

"Don't blame this on me kid," he said shaking his head as everyone tried to piece together what the fuck was going on.

"I'll meet you in the car," I said lamely.

Jax start talking to him as I walked away, but I didn't look back. Charles Barosky had wanted me here so bad, he could fend for himself with that asshole for all I cared.


	2. Because You Asked

**reapergirl20141** **–** Thank you so so so so so so much for being my first reviewer. I hope that you continue to enjoy this fic bc the first one to review is always really special. Let me know what you think, good or bad

 **Guest –** Thanks for your review! I really appreciate you taking the time to read the first chap and I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you like this one too

 **A/N:** So this is the direction that story is headed in. Sorry for the spelling and grammar issues I know are in here - - - Beta reader anyone? I wanted to get this out soon because of all you great people putting it on your alerts and favs. I hope you enjoy this

 **Bare My Skin**

Chapter 2: Because You Asked

A week had gone by since the embarrassing _incident_ at Tara's funeral. Thankfully Charles had stayed true to his word though and had something lined up for me afterwards. A detective he used to know when he was still on the force was coming back into town for the week. My job was to "keep him busy", direct quote.

Using my body to get what I wanted had begun with puberty and I didn't see it ending anytime soon. This was a normal request from my uncle. Most of my time was spent keeping his old buddies entertained while he robbed them blind, OR being the gentle caress to smooth over a harsh situation. Technically I wasn't obligated to sleep with anyone to accomplish it, but it happened more then I'd care to admit.

Somehow every bad thing I had done in recent years I could make some justification for. If getting on my knees, or holding a gun to someone head meant providing for my son, there was no downside to me. He deserved the world and I was going to work my ass off to get him as much of it as I could.

Cayden was nine going on 29, and had distanced himself from me recently. It started to happen as I pulled in more jobs, working late, and a couple of times I hadn't seen him for days. Even though his father and I separated four years ago, I couldn't shake the feelings that maybe he'd be happier with his dad.

We'd broken up when our relationship became an unsalvageable mess of lies and cheating, on both parts. One night he came home piss ass drunk after promising to cut back. We'd talked about working on things earlier that day and I, the ever-fucking-idiot, had truly believed he meant it. After spending the day chastising myself for being such a shitty wife, to see him show up like that…I snapped. Basically all I remember is jumping from our brown leather couch so fast my head was spinning, and the rest was an awful, bloody night that I wasn't proud of.

With my new black eye, the $5,000 I'd manage to put away, and my adorable son still sleeping like a baby, we were out of there. I'd never felt more relived crossing the Texas line, knowing in my heart I wouldn't ever have to be back.

My alarm started playing some new pop song I hadn't heard yet. I tuned the setting to off and decided I'd rather not be alone in my thoughts any longer. Pulling on a pair of shorts to go with my oversized shirt, I began my way to the kitchen.

The apartment wasn't too big, but it fit our lives well enough. It had three bedrooms, with a small kitchen and dining area off the side, as well as a decent sized living room. The building itself was nice, with good security and no bugs. Cayden was sitting on the couch, already playing some video game.

"Hey my handsome man," I said kissing his head, "how'd you sleep?" Wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug he was forced to pause the game.

"Good, I didn't hear you come in last night," he gave me what I can only classify as a _stern_ look. I hated to admit that a lot of the time my nine year old made me feel like the child.

"Well that's because I was working late last night Cay. I texted you around eight that I wasn't sure when I'd be home, Graciela said you were ok." He had begged me for a cell phone for months before I'd given in. At his age I was less worried what he would see with it, and more concerned with the situations he may _need_ it to get out of.

"Yeah but you said you'd be home sometime after supper. You've been home a lot later this week and we haven't gotten to spend any time together," he was making me feel like shit.

"What do you want to do baby? I'll make some time for you." Cayden was looking down, and I couldn't figure out if he was actually upset. This could easily become one of his "I want something and I'm not afraid to guilt you into it" speeches.

"Mom, you have to promise to listen to me." I nodded my head. "Ryan has GTA 5 already and it's not fair that" I gave him a look that said I was already done with this conversation.

"Video games have rating for a reason Cayden, you're nine. You want to play a game where you shoot cops…your uncle was a cop, you need to respect them," bullshit my brain sang. Honestly I just didn't want my baby any closer to lives that those games portrayed than I'd already brought us.

"Every one of my friends has it! I can play it anywhere I want. Why won't you just let me"

"Cayden Samuel Sanchez stop back talking your mother and go get ready for school," he looked angry but stood up went to his room without another world. Too bad the order didn't come from me.

"Good morning Graciela," I smiled, turning to her, "didn't hear you come in." Gracie was my off and on live in nanny. Years back, one of Collette's girls had mentioned to Charlie that her mom was going through a bad divorce. She couldn't keep loaning her money, so the woman needed some kind of job. Charlie suggested that she come work for me, and the rest was history.

"You keep allowing that boy to speak to you that way and he's going to grow up thinking that is how he's supposed to treat all girls," she said shaking her finger at me. "You don't have to take that just because you're his mother. He needs to learn"

"He's nine and he wants to fit in here. I can't blame him for that Gracie..." Moving past her I popped a French vanilla K-Cup into my Keurig, needing caffeine to handle the day already.

"If you let every man use you as his doormat, one day you're going to wake up Mina, peel yourself of the floor, and realize there's nothing pretty about you left," and then she walked into the laundry room, no doubt leaving me to mull over her words of wisdom.

"Nothing pretty left," I mumbled childishly at her retreating frame. Her tidbits of wisdom were not needed, however true they may be.

Grabbing the finished cup of coffee I added a little more milk and sugar before retreating to my room. I'd showered the night before, after getting home from my "hot date" with Detective Shane. He seemed happy enough to just have my company, which was a win for me. Putting on the sugar sweet, naive, younger girl role, usually worked for me, although it was pretty much the opposite of my bitchy, angry brunette self.

My closet was basically separated into two sections. One held my normal clothes: hoodies, yoga pants, leather jackets, band t's, and my favorite pair of black broken in riding boots. They'd been a present from Keith a few weeks before I'd left. I made sure to wear them almost every time I'd ridden bitch on some other guy's bike in the years since.

The other half was all pretty much dresses and skirts, arranged from sluttiest to the more business oriented section. When I had jobs on the books I tried to my best to look the part, even though I could never hold honest work that long. The two years spent earing my accounting degree at Peralta Community College in Oakland wasn't really opening many doors.

After taking a stroll down memory lane, via my closet, I'd chosen a red wrap dress that clung tight to my body. Although I was only 5'4, it still went just above my knee. I grabbed a pair of black stilettos from the edge of my shoe rack that completed the look. My hair was curly from my shower last night, so all I had to do was makeup and I was ready to leave.

"Mom," there was a pounding on my door, "Gracie is taking me to school now." I made sure to open it with a smile.

"You know I want to give the world, but I just want you to be a good person too okay? That's important," he just nodded and I pulled some money from my wallet. "Why don't you see if you can get her to let you stop at the mall after school? No Grand Theft Auto, but I'm sure you can find something cool." I smiled at him hopefully.

He grabbed the money in a second and threw his arms around me. "Thanks mom, I love you."

"Love you too baby, I'm going to be home late again tonight but it should slow down soon. Be good," I ruffled his hair before he nodded and walked away.

"Goodbye Wilhelmina, be careful today," my nanny warned using my full first name. Why did I feel like she knew something I didn't?

 **[[[x|J| &|M|x]]]**

"It's about time you got your lazy ass down here Mina. I been calling you for hours," Charles yelled, coming outside the door of his shop.

"What's up," I asked, tentatively pulling my sunglasses off to get a better look at him. Knowing him for most of my life I could tell there was something going on. He usually never came outside to greet me, which meant he must have been watching through the window.

"Do you listen to your goddamn voicemails kid? What do have a fucking phone for?" I scanned around him as he spoke, uninterested in being scolded like a child. Everything seemed normal until I spotted the cause of his uneasiness.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Jax's bike was easily set apart from others with all the money he'd put into it. "I don't have shit else to say to him. Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me he was here?" Charlie gave me a look that said, "are you serious right now", and I remembered he had called.

"Calm down kiddo, guy just wants to talk."

"You _heard_ what he said at the funeral! I was okay with letting it slide there but you must be getting really fucking old if you think I'm putting up with any of his shit out here." I could see Charlie thinking over if this had been a good idea or not. Stockton was my turf, no matter how much shit illegal shit the Sons of Anarchy were trying to pull here.

"He just needs someone he can trust for a job. Talk to him, see if you want it."

"So you suggested me? You think he's gunna trust me with whatever shit he has going on?"

"Just calm the fuck down Mina," my eyes snapped up to him angrily, "I see that look you're giving me, and it isn't gunna get you nowhere with him. One night working for him is gunna give you a hell of a lot more than playing around Shane's nuts. You wanna walk away from that just because you can't get pretty boy's nuts anymore, that's on you."

"You're a dick," I relented, because he knew my answer.

"After you," he held the door open to his store. Some pretty bad, and weird ass shit had gone down in here, but nothing compared complacent looking Jax Teller. He was sitting casually at one of the few tables, coffee in one hand and the other browsing a through a newspaper.

He looked up when we came in, and walked over to him, putting on my best business face

 **-** **\\\Jax's** **Pov/-**

Sitting at one of the tables in Barosky's store, drinking my third coffee of the day, trying to look interested in the newspaper the guy before me had left behind, I realized how old I was getting. The sleepless nights since Tara's murder were taking their tole on me. No amount of croweaters or Jack Daniels was making me feel any better.

I was hoping that once I tortured the man that had taken the most beautiful, wonderful woman from my life that I would be able to feel like myself again. My boys needed me, now more than ever. Gemma had stepped up, taking over in mine and their mother's absence, but she couldn't do it forever.

I didn't want to admit that I was anxious to see Mina again, that I had been since the day I met her. There was something about the way she carries herself, like she doesn't give a fuck about anyone else's bullshit, and the way she spoke, funny, but serious, she said shit to me that made me feel like a man, not an outlaw. Then there was the way he body trembled under mine, and how she bit her lip when she rode me, making her look innocent in a way she clearly wasn't.

Pulled from my thoughts from the jingle of the front door bell I laid my eyes on her for the first time in over a week. She looked fucking amazing in a red dress and heels, her curly hair left freely around her shoulders, and her red lips calling my name.

This is part that I was having trouble dealing with. I could be the president of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, I could be a dad, but I was a shitty ass widower. I needed someone, anyone to make me forget how much I loved my wife. Memories of Tara were unrelenting, reeling through my head, day in and day out, assaulting me with the choices I should have made, the…

"Jax…Charles said you wanted to talk to me," I nodded trying to shake myself from my own thoughts.

"Yeah umm, sit down…I guess just shit Mina," I couldn't form a complete sentence with her this close to me. Was I turning in to a fucking teenager again? Maybe it's a midlife crisis…I should ask Bobby about this shit.

"Listen, first off, I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said to you at the funeral. I got out of the hole earlier that day, had an unwelcomed visitor, and somehow made it to the end of my wife's funeral…I just wasn't thinking clearly," she looked truly surprised by my words which made me uncomfortable. Did I want her to think I was always that much of an asshole? Maybe I was. Look what I'd done to Ima…could I ever be that way with her?

"You just got shit on for being there," she wasn't saying anything, "Barosky backed up your story."

"Jax I get it. I shouldn't have been there in the first place. I hope your son is ok and that he's not more confused or anyting?" She seemed genuinely concerned, but nervous to bring him up. I could blame her after the way I'd acted.

"He's doing a little better," I was debating telling her that we had written a letter together to his mom on a balloon. We let it go up into sky because my son claimed _"Gramma was rude before she told me how to get it to heaven."_

"That's good to hear…" She trailed off, probably not knowing what to say anymore. I cleared my throat.

"So what I need you to do for me is pretty simple. Tonight we are having a party at Red Woody. You know where it is?" She just nodded. "There are going to be a lot of different crews there but I'll signal to you when the guy you need gets there."

"What am I supposed to do with him?" I could tell she was getting nervous, probably wondering if I was going to ask her to have sex with some horn dog old biker.

"You don't have to fuck him. My mom's going to talk to him first. You glance at her every once in a while and see how it's going. She'll talk to you and give you some tips about what to say, and what he said to her. All you have to do is to get him out of the studio, and down into the back alley. I'll have some boys waiting to take care of him from there." I stopped talking, unable to read the now blank look on her face.

I was beginning to realize maybe Mina wasn't as simple as I'd first thought. She had a hell of a poker face on right now. From what Barowski told me this job was right up her alley. She was beautiful, young, and she could be trusted to keep her mouth shut and NEVER go to the cops.

"How much does it pay?" He could see she was putting a wall up. This was a business transaction, and she wanted it treated that way.

"I'll give you one grand. $500 before, $500 after," she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Jackson you just told me that this guy's whole crew is going to be around tonight, and other crews. There's a good chance some is going to see me leave with him and if he ends up dead, I'll be one of the first people they look for."

"Darlin we just need to talk to him. No one's gunna die," I lied smoothly. "Everyone there is going to be drinking and enjoying the company at the party. We'll make sure no one's see's you two leaving. I've got enough guys to make sure shit stays straight." She had a funny look on, her eyes brows raised with a tight smile.

"Tell you what, I'll do $2500 for the whole thing. That covers my ass a little if I have to lay low afterwards, while you get the best in the business" she turned from me to inspecting her nails. I hadn't expected this side of her, the haggler, the woman who knew what her unusual service was worth…it was kind of turning me on.

"I'll do two grand, final offer. Your ass is fine," she snorted a little at the comment but nodded her head in agreement. I hadn't meant for it to come out like that but I liked to see the smile now on her face. "I'll text you the details, ok? You got a burner?"

"Yea, give me yours. I'll put it in." I smirked at her choice of words as I reached into my pocket and pulled mine out, sliding it across the table.

"So how's that newspaper treating you old man?"


	3. Handle Your Shit

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm glad some people are liking this story. I went back and edited the first two chapters, so there aren't as many mistakes. This chapter is all Mina, but her and Jax will have some interaction in the next one, pinkie promise. Let me know how this one turned out :)

 **Bare My Skin**

Ch. 3 – Handle Your Shit

How I was able to kiss my son and send him off to sleep over his friend's house, all so that I'd be able to lure a man into one the local mc's hands, still kind of amazed me. How did a person become so disconnected with the value people's lives that this was literally like brushing my teeth? Just a mundane task, that had to be done.

Getting ready had required minimal thought. I hadn't really been around many Asian gangsters, but I was fairly certain they liked what any other red blooded American male did. My short, extremely revealing, black mini dress would do the trick. It barely covered my ass and tits, which was perfect for tonight. Having spent a lot of time helping out (without taking off my panties) at Collette's, this seemed like my best option.

Pairing it with a pair of black, 4" stilettos, covered in silver spikes, taking the time to straighten my hair, and apply a generous amount of makeup, I'd ended up leaving the house around nine. Jax hadn't texted me yet, but I didn't want to show up too late. The docks were only 15 minutes from my house, and I parked at a familiar bar across the street.

Honestly I hadn't asked for more money to be a bitch. If the Chinese somehow connected me with one of their guy's disappearances, I was fucked. Charlie couldn't protect Cayden and I from that kind of shit, and my only options would be to disappear with him, or go back to my ex. Neither was appealing.

It took a good ten minutes to walk from the bar to Red Woody, and getting up all the stairs leading to the party had been a challenge in my shoes. I made a mental note to be careful walking down with the guy. Reaching my destination I was surprisingly impressed with the work they'd done cleaning the place up so far.

Casually walking up to the bar, not wanting to look out of place, my eyes scanned the scene around me. There were a few different crews represented, mostly all "bonding" over pussy.

"Hey, are you Mina?" Turning around surprised, I saw a 35ish blonde woman. I nodded my head. "Hi hun, I'm Lyla," she extended her hand to me. "Jax told me to look out for you. Make sure everything was good." She had a kind smile, and was dressed a bit more conservatively I was.

"Oh, that was…nice of him. Do you work here?" Really I wasn't good at small talk with woman, but giving her the cold shoulder wouldn't help. The only female friend I'd ever had, slept with my husband.

Afterwards I'd beat the shit of her and we never spoke again. Katie, my older sister, lived up in Salt Lake City, but we barely talked anymore. My family wasn't exactly happy with my life choices so far.

"Well behind the camera now. We're actually trying to get things going so I can run this place." This I was surprised about. Mc's didn't really let woman have much power in my experience. Letting a tiny blonde run their business probably meant she was someone's wife or old lady. "Are you looking for a job because you have great eyes, and tits."

"Doing porn," I smiled genuinely, "probably not, but thanks for the offer. If you need someone to look over your books I'm decent enough, and you'd get free license to stare at my tits…and eyes of course." Grabbing a shot glass from the tray she was carrying, "do you mind", I asked.

"Be my guest," she said nodding. "Jax didn't tell me you actually had a sense of humor, I'm surprised." Something about the way she said it made me feel like she knew more about me then just my name. I wondered if word had gotten out about what was said when we were fighting. For all I knew she could have been at the funeral, there were a good amount of blondes present that day.

"Do you know when he's getting here?" She shook her head. "These guys kind of run on their own time clock you know?" Someone called her name. "I have to go mingle but drink what you want, it's on the club, and let me know if you need anything hun."

"Ok, thanks." She walked away and I took a seat at the bar. Looking around there was a plethora of scantily clad women, like myself, some dressed better, but most worse. There were more crews starting to pile in and I recognized a few of their cuts from working with Charles.

My ex was the SAA of the Devil's Pride MC out of Houstan. We'd been together on and off from the time I was 16 to 22, so I knew basic biker code pretty well.

This was not the place for me have an attitude, or piss someone off. I had a job to do, and I took it seriously. Blending in meant being fairly nice to any of the guys that talked to me, including the cholo approaching from my left.

"Hola mami," he walked up and sat beside me, "you look muy caliente baby girl." Trying to repress my vomit at being referred to as both mami, and baby girl, I put on my best fake flirty smile.

"Thanks hun," I smiled, not trusting myself to speak more.

"What are you drinking," he asked. It was pretty obvious he was expecting me to start talking or suck his dick.

"I'll have a rum and coke."

"You're the pretty silent type, I like that, but I know how to make you scream…" He stared at me, creepily, while he ordered my drink. After a couple more though, he didn't seem quite so bad. We were actually laughing a lot at some of the other girls, and their lackluster attempts at hooking. I also learned he was a Mayan hang around, officially there to make sure nothing went wrong during the party. Although I pointed out that buying me drinks wasn't helping his cause, he stayed next to me.

"Yea but I'm keeping the hottest chica here safe, ain't no crew gunna beef over you when big papis got your back." Snorting, the sip in my mouth almost came out my nose.

"Is that what you're gunna tell"

"Hey sugar, I gotta steal this one from you. Charlotte over there could really use your company though," Lyla said, pointing to a skinny blonde in the corner.

"Naw I like this one. She's got an attitude but I know she wants me."

"I gotta work hun, sorry. Maybe I'll catch you later."

Walking away I noticed at this point it was 11, and the sons were finally here. Jax had an unreadable, stony expression as he spoke to one of his guys.

"He wanted me to tell you it's time."

"That's all?" I asked in disbelief. She was a bad liar.

"Well, I didn't actually hear everything but he didn't seem too thrilled about you talking to that guy over there."

"Big pappi? He's harmless." My slight buzz had me feeling friendlier. It had been just enough alcohol to help with my nerves, but not enough to make me fuck things up.

"Whatever you say hun, check your phone." Pulling it from my small clutch I read the lone text, that told me to look straight ahead. Glancing up I saw an Asian guy sitting a corner area of the bar. Standing next to him was Jax's mom.

Neither of them looked too into the conversation. Chancing a glance back to where Jax was, I saw that Lyla and him were talking. He looked really good in just a long sleeve plaid shirt and his cut. Looking around the room it was obvious I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"You gunna eye fuck my son all day or do your job princess?" Jax's mom had snuck up on me, and was eyeing me like a cheap skank.

I rolled my eyes, unfazed. "You must be _Gemma_." Charlie had given me the low down on her after the funeral. He said she was a bat shit crazy old bitch, formerly old lady, who didn't let anyone get in the way of her family. Also, he'd tried to fuck her and had been shot down, badly, not that I needed that info.

"How fucking smart of you," she got close to my face, "what do you want from my son? Money? A title? Trust me when I tell you Jax is not going to give you any of that. Just because you're doing this for hin doesn't mean he cares for you anymore then he does the rest of the pussy in here." I thought of Jax as a sexual partner, at one time maybe even a friend, but her words still stung a little.

"I'm doing a job for him, that's it. There's no need to try and scare me off, Jax and I aren't like that. What about the Asian?" Trying to pull the attention back to task at hand, it seemed like it would be in vain.

She looked off put that I wasn't scared of her, but then just bitchier. "Who the hell do you think you are?" The liquor on her breath was way too strong. Honestly I wouldn't trust her to id her nipple from her clit at this point, but that wasn't up to me. "You're gunna help him take this guy down and then what do you think is gunna happen? Can you even live with what you're about to do?"

This was…weird. It seemed like she didn't want me to go through with this, because of more than just her distaste for me. I wondered what connection she could have to him, but it was hard to piece anything together. My suspicions about the job wouldn't be verified by anyone here.

My phone vibrated again, still in my hand. It was from Jax: What the hell are u doing? Go over there.

I snapped the phone shut.

"Anything at all you could give me would be _great_ ," I decided to try one last time.

"…He's says he's working hard. Good luck." She gave me a tight, fake smile and marched away.

Smoothing down my hair and dress, there was nothing else I could do. Jax had said he'd give me more info when I arrived, but that hadn't happened. His mother had been extra un-fucking useful, and it didn't seem that anyone else would be popping up. Planting a sexy smirk on my lips, I made my way over to my mark.

"Listen I really don't want" The guy started speaking before looking up, but stopped when he saw it wasn't Gemma.

"Expecting someone else or brunettes just really aren't your type," I joked lightly and it got a smile from him.

"No I just...thought you were someone else."

"Well sense I'm not, mind if I sit," he nodded as I made myself comfortable on the barstool. Looking towards him I let my legs spread a little too long as I crossed them. The move didn't disappoint when his eyes went down to my briefly exposed panties. "I'm Rachel, and my eyes are up here." I decided to stick out my hand for him to shake.

"Chris, you come here often," he questioned, not seeming to care about the overused line.

"To this wannabe porn studio," I shook my head and wrinkled my nose. "I've worked with some of these girls, but I'm not really in with their crowd." Jax had given me pretty far leniency to say what I felt comfortable with. He'd suggested I claim employment at Diosa. Considering I'd never stepped foot in the place though, I didn't want to risk getting tripped up in a lie.

"Just as well, those girls look are a little too worn out for my taste."

"Thank you, I think…Can I get some of that bottle or are you holding it hostage?"

"Probably not the best choice of words with this crowd," he said it like it was an inside joke, as he handed me the bottle. Chris, if that was his real name, was still scanning the room. His full attentions weren't on me or our conversation. Gemma was right about him working and I had to think of something to get him to loosen up.

"You ever done a body shot in a porn studio Chris?"

That was all it took. Well that and five more shots from my breasts and mouth before he was looking at me like he wanted to fuck me right on the bar…which was completely normal given our current location, but I wasn't about to let it happen.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Licking my lips calculatingly, I watched him think it over.

"We don't have to go anywhere. This spot is as good as any." Grabbing me by the waist he started pawing at me. Gone was the bored, working guy from 30 minutes ago, replaced with this touchy fucker.

"There are some things I'd _really_ rather do to _you_ in private. We could go out by the water…"

I saw him glance around the room before his eyes locked to one spot. Looking up, mine landed on Jax, who seemed very pissed. He was probably mad that this was taking so long. For a second I felt the tiniest bit of panic as I thought Chris had noticed the son's prez acting weird too, but his eyes were on Lin.

Chris's boss was getting head from two girls at once, completely distracted. I took the opportunity to lean in closer to him, and whisper in his ear.

"They'll never know you're gone baby." This was all it took. He stood up and grabbed my hand, almost not giving me time to grab my bag off the table. In seconds he was dragging me across the room and down the back steps. "Hey slow down, I'm gunna trip over my feet." The last thing I needed was him getting to alleyway too fast, and Jax's guy not being there.

"Just fucking walk," he shouted. It was a major change from the semi-gentleman upstairs.

Purposely I lost a step, hoping it would slow his roll, but he just yanked me up by the arm. I also lost a show, but he didn't let me stop for it. We reached the bottom in record time for anyone in one stiletto. He pulled me into the alley, only about 15 ft. from the stairs.

Taking in my surroundings I realized this wasn't where I was supposed to be, we were on the wrong side of the fucking the building. Quickly I grabbed at the back of his neck and started kissing him, needing the distraction time to think of a plan.

Chris wasn't having it though. He roughly grabbed me by the waist and started tugging at the bottom of my dress which made me wobbly.

"Take that shoe off and turn around," I kicked my remaining shoe off as slowly as I could, "against the wall!" he commanded as he shoved me against the side of the dumpster. My clutch fell from my hands as I was slammed against the metal bin.

"Don't you want me to make you feel good baby," I questioned, but he didn't answer me. I tried to turn around but he was too strong. How the fuck did I let this happen? I'd been bragging to Jax about being the best in the business, and then this shit happens. He'd give me great fucking recommendations, for the most idiotic bitch ever.

Chris had my dress up at this point. If I screamed, it would ruin whatever the sons were about to use him for. More people would see us together, and there wouldn't be another shot at him. Was I willing to get raped by this Asian fucker to keep my good name?

"Baby wait," I said forcefully, trying to keep my voice steady. "Let me at least get a condom out ok!" I tried to make it sound as imperative as possible. To my luck he released me and started undoing his belt.

"Hurry the fuck up. I need to get back inside."

"Of course," I knelt down grabbing my small bag. Trying to make it look like I actually needed to search for it I stayed down for a couple seconds, even though my fingers were on what I'd wanted.

"Put it on, I don't have all," he stopped speaking. His unimpressive dick shrinking even more at the sight of my .22 pistol aimed at it. "What the fuck is this shit?" He was trying to act unfazed, but really, what guy could be totally calm when there was a gun pointed at his junk?

"Against the wall bitch." I mimicked his word words from earlier. That didn't seem to sit well with him as I began to wonder if Jax actually had a guy coming at all. Was his plan for me to get raped in the alley? He'd paid me half of what he owed me but…what if this was supposed to be his penance for his dead wife? Was he that twisted?

"You're gunna end up with a bullet in your fucking brain slut," he backed up a bit but didn't turn, "tell you what _Rachel_ , I'll let you suck my dick before I" Wait, Rachel? Oh yea, that's me…

"Shut the fuck up you limp dick chink," I yelled as I pulled the safety off. "Don't think about growing balls now, your shit will just look tinier." I sneered. Really I was pissed at him, Jax, and myself. If no one did come I'd have to kill this guy myself, and figure out how to drag his body to the bay. There was always Charlie, but he didn't like to get involved in this kind of shit.

"Turn around asshole," this time he listened. I carefully went up to him, moving the gun to his head as I grabbed his 9mm from his pants holster and stuck it under my armpit. Not the best place, but slightly safer then with him. With my semi free hand I grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and opened it too see his id. _Chris Dun._ Where had I heard that before?

That was when it everything officially went to shit. He turned and backhanded me during the second I'd spent scrutinizing his id. Dropping his gun, I managed to keep a hold on mine even as I toppled over. Landing on my side, he processed to kick me in the ribs with as much force as he probably could have mustered.

"What the fuck were you thinking whore?" My grip on my gun loosened as I prepared for another kick, but it didn't come. Instead I heard the sound of something hard connecting with a human skull. There was a Grim Basted standing there with a 2x4, and someone in a reaper cut.

"Shit! Are you ok?" The black guy put out his hand to help me stand. Looking down at an unconscious Chris, my pride wouldn't allow me to tell him how grateful I really was.

"Took you fucking long enough!" I pulled my dress back down over my ass, trying to right myself as much as possible.

"You were supposed to be up near the front. You're lucky he heard you at all," the son said. He was tall, bald, and mean looking, but I didn't care at that point. As far as I was concerned my job was over.

"One of you assholes was supposed to follow me down, that's what Jax promised," I looked around for Chris's gun. "Tell your _prez_ that he should follow through with what he fucking says he's going to." This wasn't his fault either, but I was shaken up. Everything I was feeling right now was too familiar, and I hated it.

Grabbing his gun from the ground, I did my best to wipe my prints off on a random rag that was near his body.

"Maybe bitches like you shouldn't volunteer for jobs when they can't handle their shit. Seems to me like you should stick to what you know best." He started walking towards me, obviously not appreciating me mouthing off about his president and him. The other guy held him back.

"It's over, come on. We gotta get him out of here."

"That's his gun," I pointed, "there's his wallet." I didn't trust myself to say shit else so I grabbed my own bag from the ground and started walking away with it and my one shoe. As fast as I could without looking like I was running, I didn't stop until my car was in sight.

A normal person would drive home right about now. Then again, a normal person wouldn't have put themselves in the situation I was coming from. Even though washing the feeling of that asshole off of me would have been nice, being alone with in my head didn't sound too appealing at the moment. My ribs were hurting, and I needed something strong to forget about the night.

Making a b-line for the entrance to the bar my car was parked in, I tried to compose myself. This is how Mina Sanchez handles shit: avoid, drink, and conquer.


End file.
